Zawodnicy w mackach Inków
The Adventures of the World '- Odcinek 8.' W stołówce Alice je jajecznice a koło niej siedzi Kelly i Izzy. Alice: Jaka dobra jajecznica ze strusia! Kelly: Wiemy to! Izzy: Mówiłaś to.....134.908.432 i 1 raz. Kelly: Jak to policzyłaś?! Izzy: '''Zmyśliłam! He He! '''Aikkoxd: '''Gdzie ja jestem?! '''Alice: Nie powinneś być w Wenecji?! Aikkoxd: No właśnie obudziłem się w w luku bagażowym i... Alice: Ostatnio w The Adventures of the World. Nasi zawodnicy przylecieli do Wencji i.... Sylvia rzuciła się na Aikkoxd po czym Kelly próbowała ich uspokoić aż wreście wplątała się w walke. Dzwi się otworzyli w wypadli w samolotu.Alice załamana skuliła głowe. Alice: Wyeliminowaliśmy Heath'a i Atlanthe. Dalej oglądajcie TAW. '' Wszystko jest czarno niebieskie.Jest pokazany pokój a w nim Alice trzymająca 14 zdjęć.Po chwili rzuca je na ziemie i wybiega przed dzwi a kamera za nią.Kamera jakimś cudem znajduje się w hiszpanii gdzie na widowni stadionu z bykami siedzi Atlantha i Anne trzymające w reku sztuczne walizki.Kamera przemieszcza się na hawaje gdzie na palmie wisi Avalon i nie rusza się. Chwile później łapie walizke od przechodzącego pod nią Victora.Kamera nurkuje w wodzie a nad wodą w łódce wiosłuje Dylan do wyspy na której jest statua wolności a na przegu czeka Chef z już wczesniej złapanym Joel'em i walizką.Na wyspach wielkoanocnych Kelly poszukuje statuetki Alice.Znowu kamera wraca do domu i zauważa przyciemnonego zwycieżce programu razem z walizką i wyrzuca kamere przez okno. Kamera wpada do wulkana we włoszech. Koło niej pizze wcina Sylvia i Kendal oraz RJ a na stół spada walizka pieniędzy.Wszyscy się o nią biją.Na białym domu siedzi Cirke z Heath'em i podziwiają gwiazdy w dzień. A koło nich wjeżdza FBI z czołgiem.Na grenlandii stoją zamarznięci Poul i Rory a po chwili ktoś z oddali podchodzi do nich z piłą.Na koniec widać czarny ekran a w nim wszystkich się bijacych o walizke zawodników.Po chwili Alice odbiera pieniądze i wyrzuca je do dziury.Wszystkie kolory wracają i pojawia się logo The Adventures of the World'>'' Klasa 1 Plik:Wczasowicze.png Drużyna denerwuje się gdyż Sylvia nie przychodzi od 5 godzin. '''Poul: Jak można tak długo szukać bagażu ze rzeczami osobistymi?! Kendal: Nie krytykuj jej. (RJ: Oni naprawde nie zdają sobie sprawy że ta osoba z klubu ksiedza Natanka jest w bagażowni. Sylvia by mnie zabiła gdybym komuś powiedziała.Oj... powiedzałam wam.) Poul: Więc co robimy teraz? Klasa 2 Plik:Przewodnicy.png Wszyscy siedzą spokojnie.Victor i Rory grają w karty. (Avalon: Super! Będe miała przyjaciółke z którą sobie będe gadała a nie ciągle z Rorym i misiaczkiem pysiaczkiem.) Rory: Masz piątki? Victor: Nie. Zaniżyłem ocenę jedną i mam przez to jedną 4. Rory: Chodziło mi czy masz piątki w kartach? Victor: '''Aaaa. Nie wiem bo wsyzstkie mają tylko A.. '''Rory: O boże.. I ty chcesz takiego faceta Avalon?! Avalon: 'Ehe. ('Rory: Chyba Avalon nie jest wybredna.) Las Amazoński Plik:Wczasowicze.pngPlik:Przewodnicy.png Pozostała 6 stoi przed wielkim drzewem. RJ: '''Więc co tym razem? '''Victor: '''Od tego wszystkiego nudno sie zrobiło. '''Avalon: Więc czekamy. Alice: Mieliście skakać po drzewach ale coś się wydarzyło i plany się zmieniły. Sylvia, Kelly i Aikkoxd wypadli z samolotu gdzieś w lesie deszczowym. Waszym zadaniem jest znaleźć zawodnika swojej drużyny oraz kot pierwszy znaleźć Aikkoxd. Przy pomocy mapek ale nie dokładnych powinniście ich znależć. Jakieś pytania? Victor podnosi ręke. Alice: Nie ma więc szukajcie. Koło bagien Plik:Przewodnicy.png Uczestnicy szukając Kelly ponad godzine usiedli przy bagnie. Avalon: Gdzie ona mogła wylądować?! Rory: Może miała takie ciśnienie że poleciała z wiatrem Victor: Dobra! Lepiej jej poszukajmy. Nagle Avalon wpada do bagna. Las Plik:Wczasowicze.png Cała drużyna się rozgląda po czym badają z wycieńczenia. RJ: A myślałam że to łatwe zadanie a tu zaskoczenie. Kendal: No już trudno. Trzeba ją znaleźć. Poul: Ja nie moge. (Poul: Jeżeli przegramy to wywalimy ją) Nagle słyszą krzyki po czym spoglądają w góre i zauważają wiszącą na lianach Sylvie. Koło bagien Plik:Przewodnicy.png Rory i Victor próbowali wyciągnąć Avalon z błota a zarazem rychomych piasków po czym zauważyli w krzakach leżącą Kelly. Victor: Kelly?! Rory: Obudź się! Po chwili Kelly sie obudziła. Kelly: No co jest?! Rory: Może byś nam pomogła?! Kelly pomogła chłopakom. Po 15 minutach udało się wyciągnąć Avalon i wszyscy pobiegli w strone piramidy Inków. Las Plik:Wczasowicze.png Kendal i Poul zaczeli skakać do góry by rozerwać liany ale to nic nie pomogło. Dopiero RJ wspeła się na dzrewa i rozerwała liany. Sylvia spadła na ziemie. Poul: No to możemy już lecieć do Aikko i go zgarnąć? Sylvia: A skąd wiesz. Może przypadkiem umarłam. Poul: Jakbyś umarła to bys nic nie mówiła. RJ: Skończcie nawijke i lecimy. Kendal: RJ ma racje. Wszyscy polecieli w strone piramidy inków. Przy samolocie. Alice ogląda Kto jest Prawdziwym Ojcem Pablito? Chef: Alice? Alice? Alice: Cicho!...oglądam Kto jest Prawdziwym Ojcem Pablito?. Odcinek:3478. Pablito dowiaduje się że Atemira nie jest jego matką. A jego ojciec jest w Kanadzie po wojnie w Wietnamie. Chefie: '''Ale pamiętasz że nastawiłaś bombe na czekanie? '''Alice: '''Tak? A co? '''Chefie: No to włączyłem odliczanie. Alice: Jak wybuchnie to zmiecie piramide i ich z nią. Nie mamy tylu pieniedzy by wypłacić odszkodowanie. A tam. Ja za to nie płace. Przy piramidzie Plik:Wczasowicze.pngPlik:Przewodnicy.png Wszyscy widzą całą wielką piramide a na niej Aikko z małpami które ma na smyczy. Aikkoxd: Fajne małpki co Sylvia?''-(Śmieje się)-'' Sylvia: Nie sądze. Wszyscy zawodnicy ruszyli po czym Aikko wypuścił małpy. One zaatakowały Sylvie i Poula oraz Victora. Ostatecznie Kelly i Avalon wyciągneły go z góry piramidy po czym zaczeli sie turlać. Aikko z małpami uciekł. Alice: Nie chce wam psuć humoru ale lepiej uciekajcie bo ta piramida wybuchnie. Wszyscy szybko polecieli do samolotu po czym odlecieli. Bomba wybuchła i zaczeła machać samolotem jak oszalałym aż siła wybuchu się zmiejszyła. Ceremonia Plik:Wczasowicze.pngPlik:Przewodnicy.png Wszyscy nie wiedzą o tym kto tak naprawde powinien być na ceremonii czekali aż Alice się odezwie. Alice: 'Na ceremnii pojawią się Wczasowicze bo nawet im się nie udało dotknąć Aikko a co dopiero złapać. ''Przewodnicy odeszli. Plik:Wczasowicze.png (Głosowanie('''Sylvia: Nie wiem dlaczego ale głosuje na Poula) (Głosowanie(Poul: Muszą zagłosować na Sylvie bo inaczej wyjawie ich sekret. Głosuje na Sylvie) (Głosowanie(Kendal: Miałem załoswać jak Poul kazał więc głosuje jednak na ....) (Głosowanie(RJ: Mnie nie obchodzi i głosuje na ....) Alice: Witam was na pierwszej od 6 odcinków waszej eliminacyjnej ceremonii. Poul: Dobra..Dawaj już te paszporty. Alice: Dwa paszporty wędrują do: *RJ *Kendal Alice: Pozostała tylko 2. Poul, właściwie nie wiem co ty zrobiłaś jak i nie wiem co zrobiła Sylvia ale dziś odpada... .... .... .... Alice: '''Poul! '''Poul: Co? Więc to tak. RJ i Kendal Chef zakneblował mu usta. Sylvia: Co on chciał powiedzieć? RJ: 'Nie, nic... ''Poul został osadzony na armatke po czym odleciał w przestworza. '''Alice: Została już tylko 7. Kto następny zostanie wyeliminowany a kto wygra? Oglądajcie The Adventures of the World za tydzień. Eksluzywny klip Poul spadł w strefe wybuchu. Poul: No i super. Jak ja teraz wróće do domu! Aikkoxd: Nie wrócisz. Poul: Co?! Słychać tylko było dziwny krzyk i ekran zniknął KONIEC! Fajny odcinek? Dziękuje za przeczytanie ^^ Super Fajny Fajny, ale czegoś brakuje... Taki sobie Od biedy ujdzie. Żałosny